dandelion
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: "Tapi aku punya firasat, kalau suatu saat nanti kau akan mengubah dunia. Dengan atau tanpa aku di sisimu."


Big Hero 6 punya Disney dan Marvel. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

Dandelion = kepercayaan.

* * *

"Hiro, Hiro, bangun."

Hiro bisa merasakan dinginnya kulit Tadashi bersentuhan dengan pipinya. Ia sedikit mengerang, menolak untuk bangun. Namun bukan Tadashi namanya kalau tidak persisten. Hanya butuh lima detik bagi Tadashi untuk kemudian sukses membangunkan adiknya.

"Apa sih? Memangnya kita sudah sampai rumah?"

"Rumah? Siapa bilang kita akan pulang?"

Nah, Hiro jadi bingung sekarang.

"Ta-tapi tadi pas kamu jemput aku di sekolah, kau bilang kau akan membawaku pulang?"

"Itu cuma alasan supaya kepala sekolahmu tidak menghukummu. Habis kau bolos terus sih." Tadashi meregangkan punggungnya. "Kau harus berhenti melakukan itu, Hiro. Membolos itu tidak baik."

"Sekolah tidak seru. Aku sudah mengerti semua pelajarannya. Untuk apa aku sekolah?"

Tadashi menghela napas. Memang dasarnya susah menasehati adik jenius yang besar kepala. "Formalitas, Hiro. Kalau kau tak lulus SMA, kamu tidak bisa kuliah."

"Aku juga gak minat kuliah lagian."

Tadashi menghela napas. Adiknya memang susah diatur, tapi bukan berarti Hiro orang yang buruk.

"Kita ngapain di sini sih, Tadashi? Gak ada kerjaan juga." Tanya Hiro yang sudah bete duluan. Bokongnya masih menempel di Vespa, seperti memberi isyarat untuk segera pulang.

"Aku juga gak tahu, haha."

"Hah?"

"Aku cuma mau melepas penat karena jenuh mengerjakan proyek."

"Dan kau bilang kalau membolos itu tidak baik. Harusnya kau ngaca dulu."

"Aku mengerjakan proyek di jam bebas, dan tidak ada absensi di lab," Tadashi nyengir kuda. "Aku tidak membolos."

"Kau terlihat senang sekali, bodoh."

"Haha, kapan lagi aku bisa memang berargumen dengan si-jenius-Hiro?"

"Kau kan selalu menang setiap saat."

"Benar juga ya."

Lalu mereka bungkam, hanya suara semilir angin yang meramaikan mereka berdua. Tadashi lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh dari Vespa kesayangannya. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan ke tengah taman yang penuh dandelion. Salah satu tangannya ada yang menyentuh kepala dandelion dan menyebabkan biji-biji putihnya terbang tersapu angin. Hiro bukanlah orang yang puitis, tapi suasananya entah kenapa jadi lebih dramatis.

(Terus sejak kapan pula ada taman dandelion di dekat sini?).

"Hiro,"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau punya mimpi?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan ini? Kau khawatir? Tak usah repot-repot."

"Jawab aku!"

"Aku ingin jadi pertarung Bots profesional." Jawab Hiro dengan nada malas.

Tadashi tertawa kencang. "Itu sangat, kekanak-kanakan, Hiro!"

"A-Apa sih! Kau 'kan bertanya impianku apa! Jangan ketawa dong!"

"Hahaha, oke oke, maaf ya." Tadashi mengelap air matanya. Menjadi petarung Bots? Semua anak berumur sepuluh tahun juga memimpikan hal yang sama. Anak kecil memang cenderung lebih suka lihat robot gebuk-gebukkan.

Hiro melepas helm vespanya dan mengibaskan rambut sarang burungnya. "Kau sendiri belum memberitahu mimpimu."

"Aku? Oh." Tadashi menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku ingin jadi orang yang berguna bagi bangsa dan negara."

Hiro tertawa lebih kencang dari Tadashi tadi.

"Itu seperti impian anak SD! Kau bahkan jauh lebih buruk dariku! Hahahaha!"

Seakan tidak peduli dengan tawa penuh ejek dari sang adik tercinta, Tadashi melanjutkan omongannya. "Aku akan memulainya dengan robot yang bisa membantu banyak orang. Aku baru membuat blueprint-nya. Masih belum kuberi nama, tapi robot ini akan menjadi robot suster penyembuh yang bisa _stand by_ kapanpun sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang meninggal karena telat ditolong lagi."

_Seperti orang tua kita misalnya. _Tadashi menambahkan dalam hati.

"Lalu kalau bisa ...," Tadashi menghela napas. "Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu."

Tawa Hiro berhenti. Sorot mata Tadashi menjadi serius. Hiro tidak pernah suka topik yang menyinggung-nyinggung akademisnya seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin kuliah."

"Aku tahu, adik kecil." Tadashi memetik sebuah dandelion yang masih penuh dengan biji-biji yang belum terbang. "Hanya saja kadang-kadang aku suka berandai-andai kalau kita satu kampus dan berbagi lab. Dengan otak jeniusmu itu kan pasti bisa masuk SFIT dengan mudah."

Hiro menggaruk kepalanya dan mendesah. Ini terlalu canggung.

"Tapi apapun keputusanmu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Hiro. Menjadi petarung Bots profesional sekalipun." Tadashi tersenyum simpul. "Tapi aku punya firasat, kalau suatu saat nanti kau akan mengubah dunia. Dengan atau tanpa aku di sisimu."

Tadashi meniup dandelion di tangannya. Biji berbalut bulu-bulu putih itu pun terbang mengikuti alur hembusan angin. Bukan hanya itu saja, bunga-bunga yang dibelakang pun ikut tertiup angin. Untuk sekilas, Hiro pikir langit di belakang Tadashi penuh dengan salju yang terbang ke atas.

"Kau berkata seakan-akan kau akan pergi meninggalkanku, Kak."

"'Kan aku berandai-andai." Tadashi menaruh topinya di kepala Hiro.

"Tapi kau tidak ada rencana untuk meninggalkanku 'kan?"

Tadashi menatap mata Hiro dalam-dalam. "Tentu saja tidak. Kamu satu-satunya tempatku pulang."

Hiro menunduk dan menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Bagus. Soalnya aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau pergi begitu saja."

Lalu suasana dramatis itu harus berakhir karena suara perut Hamada bersaudara yang sangat nyaring.

"Kau dengar itu?"

"Ya ... sangat jelas."

"Aku mendengar sayap ayam Bibi Cass memanggil-manggil."

"Mungkin itu sinyal bagi kita untuk pulang. Ayo pasang helm-mu, Hiro!"

Hiro duduk di kursi penumpang Vespa dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tadashi. Mereka pun pulang, dengan biji-biji dandelion yang terbang mengikuti di belakang mereka.

—_fin_

* * *

A/N: Empat tahun kemudian, prediksi Tadashi jadi kenyataan. Hiro sukses mengubah dunia di usia belia, namun tidak dengan Tadashi di sisinya.


End file.
